1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to improvements in and or relating to a ground/turf aerator and/or corer suitable for use, for example, in the coring of turfed ground such as found on fairways, sports fields and the like.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Aerators are known which press a set of spikes or tubes (preferably tubes) into the ground as a machine advances leaving along the locus of advancement of the machine a transverse array of aerating/core holes as well as some degree of loosening of the ground structure about the holes. One such apparatus is that for example disclosed in my New Zealand Patent Specification No. 181505, the full content of which is hereby incorporated herein by way of reference.